percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Ebony Wings: Chapter 14
'Chapter 13 ' 'Theresa ' “Come on Theresa. Admit that you like him.” Silena teased. Theresa rolled her eyes. “I’m attracted to him. Nothing more, I don’t want to make babies with him or anything.” Silena gave her a sly smile. “Not yet.” Theresa rewarded her by throwing a pillow at her best friend but still laughing through their antics. “But you have to admit, he’s pretty cute; but in the way that he’s easy on the eyes not like blond and blue-eyed way that feels like he’s burning his image into your brain.” Theresa unfortunately had to agree with her. Christopher’s beauty was more of an acquired taste. “Plus he tucks you into bed, how sweet is that? Honestly Theresa if you’re not tackling him; I will.” Silena revealed. Theresa rolled her eyes, Silena and she always had similar tastes; partly why they were friends in the first place. “You can have him if you want since you’re so smitten over him.” Theresa spat. “I would but he’s obviously under your spell, like you he’s just too stubborn to admit it is my bet. Have you seen the way he looks at you?” “As if he would like me.” Silena frowned. “Seriously? We’re doing this again? Theresa you’re hecka-pretty so go get some self-esteem!” Theresa didn’t believe Silena for a second, out of the two Silena was the pretty one. Gold-blond hair, green eyes, thin, lean, curvy and a smile that no one could hate. Theresa on the contrary had white-blond hair, blue eyes, not thin enough, too tall for any guys’ liking and mostly unfit. Well, the one advantage over Silena that Theresa had was that she wasn’t flat-chested. Then again, that was just because she was fatter. “Because hecka is a word.” Theresa replied finally. Silena frowned again. “So help me, one day we’ll get you some self-esteem.” “That will be the day that a meteor hits the earth and wipes out all life as we know it.” “You must be a joy at parties.” Silena chuckled. Theresa smiled, but stopped once Silena’s expression turned grim. “So have you told him yet?” Silena asked. Theresa shook her head. How was she supposed to tell him? ''Hey, I have a morbid fear of the dark that makes me instantly freeze in fear when I’m surrounded by darkness. Please don’t think I’m a freak. '' “Tell him, I don’t think Christopher’s the kind of guy that will make fun of you because of your fear.” Silena negotiated. Theresa shook her head again. “I don’t want to, I’m scared of what he’ll say or do.” “Are you talking about me?” Christopher suddenly entered the room. Theresa yelped and even Silena jerked up at his voice. “Dammit Chris, what are you doing here?” Silena frowned. Christopher looked at them with an expression somewhere between confused and annoyed. “Umm, this is my room too? That’s why I’m here?” “Oh right. Sorry not used to guys suddenly just walking into Theresa’s room.” Silena smiled apologetically. “With a beautiful face like that, it’s a surprise that not more people break down that door and ask her for her hand in marriage.” Christopher fell flat on his bed. ''He called me beautiful. ''Theresa’s heart was fluttering inside her chest. “Well that would be an annoyance for you wouldn’t it?” “It would, I’d rather keep you all to myself.” Christopher smirked. Theresa felt her cheeks flush. There he goes again, making her blush. Why did he have that kind of effect on her? “Now did I ruin some girl heart-to-heart? Should I leave and come back?” Christopher asked. “Yes you did.” Silena feigned annoyance. “We were having a heated discussion about boys.” “I hope that I was the main topic of that discussion.” Christopher still had his smirk on. “I said boys, as in they wear pants.” “Oh we’re throwing insults now huh?” Christopher chuckled. Theresa suddenly found her bed sheets really interesting. She was so unlike Silena, her best friend wasn’t awkward around Christopher; it was almost as if she belonged at Christopher’s side. “Tess? You alright?” Christopher picked up on her discomfort. Tess, the nickname that Christopher had created for her and he was the only one that used it. She looked at him, seeing the worry in his eyes. How could he, even when talking to someone else, just suddenly turn all of his attention to her? “I’m fine.” Theresa forced a smile. “Well this is getting awkward.” Silena announced. “I’ll let the two of be alone; I have other camp activities anyway.” Silena turned to Christopher. “You need me to bring you dinner again Chris?” “If you’re kind; sure.” Christopher smiled innocently. Silena rolled her eyes. “If you’re going to keep asking me to do this, you’re going to have start paying me.” She exited the room. Christopher shifted, turning to her. “So what’d you do today Princess?” “You know the usual, sit here in this room.” Theresa replied. “Drawing.” “Wait you’ve been in the room all day?” “Like most days.” Theresa sighed. “What’s wrong? Just not an outdoors kind of person?” Christopher frowned. “It’s about that Amanda girl isn’t it?” She nodded. “But that’s not the only thing.” Theresa bit her lip, how was she supposed to explain this? “Well I actually have a…’condition.’” “Oh really?” Christopher sat up. “Tell me more.” Despite his words, he actually sounded more concerned than anything. “Well…I just can’t do sword fighting, any sort of weapon fighting actually.” “What does that mean?” “It means that I just can’t learn fighting, it’s like I try but I can’t keep any information in my head about it.” Theresa explained. “It’s like every time I try, there’s a wall that’s right in front of me that I can’t break through.” Christopher tilted his head to the side as if he was thinking. Theresa found that cute for some reason. “So there’s just a block that you can’t past?” “Yeah. I don’t know, Chiron said that for some Demigod powers there’s always a drawback to it.” Theresa added in. “One demigod, he’s pretty famous actually, Frank Zhang. He’s able to transform into any animal but the drawback he has is that his life is tied to a piece of firewood, if that thing burns then he’s going to as well.” “Also like Achilles? He was invulnerable or something right? His weakness was his ankle?” “Yeah.” “So what you’re saying is that, your Achilles Heel is that you aren’t able to defend yourself if you need to?” “Not exactly defenceless, I can fight back; just not very well. Which was why my dad sent me here the minute monsters started attacking.” Christopher nodded. “Alright then.” “So how was your day?” Theresa asked; eager to change the question. “By the way, you haven’t bathed since last night. Tell the story and then go take a bath.” He chuckled. “Well had combat training, got my butt beat and then got into horse riding.” “Oh really? Why horse riding?” “Would you believe me if I said that a girl was involved?” Theresa frowned and then she noticed Christopher’s sly smile. She knew what was going on, he had said that specifically to see her reaction. And he was enjoying it. “Why do you have to do this to me?” Theresa inquired. “Because it’s fun.” Christopher stood up; taking his towel that was hanging from his bed frame. “Also FYI, there really was a girl.” He gave her another sly smile before entering the bathroom. Theresa resisted her shout of frustration. Why was did she feel this way? Why did he have this effect on her? ''Because you’re falling for him. ''A little voice at the back of her head told her. She covered her mouth to suppress the yelp that came from her mouth. No, it couldn’t be right. How long had she known him? Three days now. That wasn’t long enough to fall in love was it? What did she know about him? He’s funny, he made her smile in a way that no one can. He’s brave; he fought for her once in words and once physically. He’s smart, in a different way than the Athena kids, smart in the way that he know what to say and how to say it. The way he would say certain things with that weird accent of his and make her melt… Theresa slapped herself. Gods of Olympus, she was falling for him. Was she ready to open up to him? Was he ready to open up to her? Wait, she was going too far, did he even like her? He must think she’s a freak. But…he didn’t. He had already told her that he didn’t when she had explained her powers to him. “Hey Princess.” He knocked on her forehead. “Anyone home?” She frowned at him. “Oh yeah, I forgot. Guys equal fast showers.” Christopher smiled. “Yeah, don’t know next time I’ll slow it down a bit. Let you have your thinking time.” Christopher hung his towel. “What were you thinking about anyway? I hope it’s me.” “Yes. I mean no!” Theresa frowned at herself. Christopher laid on his bed. “Don’t worry Princess. Greater woman couldn’t have gotten me out of their heads. Don’t feel bad.” “I thought you only had one girlfriend and you’ve never kissed one before.” Christopher smiled. “And here I thought you couldn’t fight back.” He yawned. “You’re tired?” “Yeah. Insomnia remember?” He stretched. “Somehow that doesn’t really qualify for when the sun is up though.” “Okay how about this? I tuck you in this time.” He smiled at her with half-groggy eyes. “That’ll be nice momma.” She pulled the covers over him, true to her word. “How about a goodnight kiss?” He smirked. “That’ll be perfect, if it was night time. Sadly it’s the middle of the afternoon, so you’re going to have to make do.” “Fine.” He pouted. “Good afternoon.” Theresa managed a giggle. “Good afternoon.” She waited for his breathing to go heavy before moving an inch. She sighed internally. “I need a walk.” Theresa let herself out of the big house and into the outside. She had to be inside again in 8 hours in the comfort of the light, but for now the sun was out. She was safe. She had no idea what she was doing or needed to do. She barely knew anyone here, the ones that did knew her as the unclaimed girl, were her friends or were part of Amanda’s little wolf-pack. “Hello Theresa.” Theresa cursed. Speaking of Amanda’s wolf-pack. “Don’t you have anything better to do Amanda?” Theresa hissed. “No unfortunately I have a job.” Amanda fortunately was alone this time. Meaning that whatever that was happening right now was unplanned. “And what is this job? To torture me?” “No to remind you that you’re filth-” “Alright that’s it! I have had it up to here with our shenanigans.” Theresa exclaimed, making Amanda recoil. “You listen to me you annoying sorry waste of space. You can insult me all you want but it just proves that you need to elevate yourself in some way which means that you’re the weak one. If you really want to pick a fight with me, come on. No people on your side and no people on mine. Just you and me.” Amanda took a step back. “No I’d rather not.” “You’re scared now huh? Now that I’m actually fighting back and you don’t have your posse with you, you’re scared.” Theresa spat. “Now listen to me, you leave me alone or else I’ll break your pretty little face.” Amanda reached for her face defensively and then frowned. She stormed off, raising her knees high as she walked. Mike appeared beside her, he whistled. “Wow, I came here to break this up but it looks like you handled it yourself.” He ruffled her hair, even though she was taller than him. “I’m proud of ya.” She smiled; Mike had always been like a brother to her. They’ve tried to form an intimate relationship before but it had worked out. Both of them decided a purely platonic relationship was best. “Thanks, hopefully she’ll actually leave me alone.” Theresa sighed, fixing her hair. “Nah, she’s a child of Aphrodite. She likes her face.” “I don’t think a child of Aphrodite can look ugly.” Theresa muttered. Mike chuckled. “Come on, let’s go Theresa.” Ebony Wings Main Page <---Previous Chapter [[Ebony Wings: Chapter 15|Next Chapter--->]] For the stronger the Light; the thicker the shadows that fall. 01:05, May 14, 2014 (UTC) Category:Archie-Son of Poseidon Category:Chapter Page Category:Fallen Angel Series(Remake)